


Самый странный ночной кошмар (weirdest bad dream ever)

by Fannni



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1992 good omens screenplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, to me this screenplay is also a nightmare, взаимовыручка, взаимопомощь, дружба, кошмар, сценарий, флафф, херткомфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Кроули снится кошмар. И это таки действительно кошмар!Примечание: за основу кошмара Кроули взят сценарий фильма “Благие знамения” за 1992 годПримечание 2: от автора: “Идея состояла в том, чтобы написать реакцию Кроули на тот сценарий и его борьбу с ним, но вместо этого я написал флафф”Примечание 3: тем, кто ничего не знает о сценарии 1992 года, следует учитывать, что его пытались сделать как можно более далеким от  книги и характер Кроули там довольно существенно изменен
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Самый странный ночной кошмар (weirdest bad dream ever)

**Author's Note:**

В этот хороший солнечный день Кроули снова устраивается спать на удобном диване в книжном магазине Азирафаэля Кроули считает этот диванчик одним из самых любимых и подходящих местечек для того, чтобы хорошенько вздремнуть после обеда, потому что в книжном магазине тепло и уютно, в нем много приятных знакомых вещей и он совершенно не похож на Ад. И, конечно же, в нем находится ангел. Кроме того, потенциальные покупатели, обнаружив человека, который совершенно бесцеремонно спит посредине книжного магазина, в большинстве случаев почему-то полагают это достаточным основанием для того, чтобы уйти, ничего не купив. Азирафаэль, в свою очередь, находит такое положение дел очень удобным.

Сейчас Азирафаэль сидит, прислонившись к стойке и положив подбородок на руку. Нельзя сказать, что он полностью сосредоточен на своей книге, ибо взгляд его отвлекается слишком часто. Спящий Кроули выглядит таким уязвимым и умиротворенным, почти неземным, что на него просто невозможно не смотреть, У Азирафаэля перехватывает дыхание. В такие минуты он иногда вспоминает обо всех ужасах, через которые они прошли, чтобы попасть в сегодняшний день, где более ничего — ни Армагеддона, ни Рая, ни Ада, — не стоит между ними. Иногда он просто смотрит и восхищается скулами Кроули, потому что может.

Внезапно глаза Кроули распахиваются. Азирафаэль быстро открывает книгу, чувствуя себя немного смущенным из-за того, что так откровенно пялился на спящего. Когда Кроули садится, ангел спрашивает небрежно, как будто и не восхищался им до сих пор:

— Хорошо выспался, дорогой?

— Хорошо, — отвечает Кроули. Слишком резко.

Ох. Азирафаэлю знаком этот тон. Ангел откладывает книгу, встревоженный. 

— Снова плохой сон?

— Все хорошо, ангел.

И прежде чем Азирафаэль успевает спросить что-то еще, Кроули устремляется к двери. 

— Куда ты уходишь?

— Просто хочу прокатиться, не волнуйся. 

Не то чтобы не в характере Кроули бессмысленно мчаться куда-то сломя голову, но ангел не может не чувствовать, что сегодня за любовью к быстрой езде прячется что-то еще. 

***

Следующие несколько дней не сильно отличаются от предыдущих, но они усугубляют беспокойство Азирафаэля. Случайные люди не замечают ничего особенного, глядя на них и наверняка думают что-то вроде: «Ах, какая прекрасная пара, снова обедают в «Ритце» вместе, как всегда». Утки в парке Сент-Джеймс тоже не замечают ничего необычного: «Вот они снова тут, хотя им больше не нужно вести себя, словно они шпионы. Но они снова тут, потому что получают удовольствие от общества друг друга и от того, что кормят нас, снова вместе, как всегда», Но Азирафаэль знает Кроули достаточно хорошо, чтобы чувствовать, когда он чем-то расстроен. Он молчит иначе, как будто пытался не думать ни о чем, или не думать о чем-то. А еще он снова начинает носить свои чертовы очки, не снимая. 

Азирафаэль знает: Кроули ему доверяет и давно уже понял, что скрывать глаза нет никакой необходимости, особенно когда они наедине друг с другом, но сейчас он опять отгораживается от ангела черными стеклами, даже когда они остаются вдвоем. Словно боится снова стать уязвимым. Однако всякий раз, когда Азирафаэль заводит об этом речь, Кроули просто пренебрежительно отмахивается, а затем изо всех сил старается сменить тему. 

Вот и сегодняшней ненастной ночью они молча пьют вино в задней части книжного магазина. На улице льет дождь, заставляя еще больше ценить тепло и уют, и они просто наслаждаются всем этим и обществом друг друга, ничего не говоря. 

— Ангел, я когда-нибудь обижал тебя? — спрашивает вдруг Кроули. 

Азирафаэль хмурится в замешательстве. 

— Ты сейчас это о чем, дорогой?

— Не смотри на меня так, будто мой вопрос не имеет смысла. Я ведь демон. ты помнишь? Я практически целиком состою из зла. Моя демоническая натура обязательно заставит меня вести себя злобно со всеми, кто меня окружает. Кто мне близок. И поскольку ты — самое близкое мне существо, было бы неудивительно, прояви я к тебе жестокость, свойственную всем демоническим натурам. 

Азирафаэль поднимает бровь. 

— Дорогой, твоя демоническая натура заставляет тебя приклеивать монеты к тротуару. Я не понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать. 

На этот раз Кроули не отвечает довольно долго. Азирафаэль не может видеть выражение его змеиных глаз за очками, но знает, что там сейчас нечто большее, чем простые колебания. Кроули явно пытается себя сдержать. 

— В тот день, когда я спал здесь, мне приснился плохой сон. 

Азирафаэль осторожно кивает: да, он помнит тот день. 

— Ты хочешь рассказать мне об этом?

Кроули кивает и задумывается на мгновение, словно подбирает правильные слова. Затем он наливает себе еще один бокал вина, как будто считает, что слишком трезв для подобного разговора.

— Ну, это был сон о... о нас, остановивших апокалипсис, но, понимаешь, это были не мы. Мы были другими. Все было иначе. У меня был ночной клуб. Ты можешь в это поверить? Ночной клуб! Я думаю, ты был профессором. А Адама Антихриста воспитывала мадам Трейси. 

— Как странно, — откликается Азирафаэль, немного озадаченный и пока еще не понимающий причин напряжения Кроули.

— Да! А Бентли играл Бадди Холли, ангел! — продолжает Кроули с раздражением. — И я был просто... ужасен. Я хотел, чтобы Армагеддон случился. Меня даже не волновало, что это будет концом всего, или что я тебя больше не увижу. Я заискивал и лебезил перед Сатаной, пресмыкался перед ним, как будто я действительно чтил все это или что-то в этом роде. 

Он прерывается, чтобы сделать еще один глоток. 

— Ты знаешь, что тайные мечты, особенно очень глубокие. о которых ты сам не подозреваешь, могут проявиться во сне?

— Боюсь, я не совсем тебя понимаю. Я никогда не сплю. 

— Может быть, это и правильно. Ну, вот такое происходит. Во время того сна меня словно было двое, часть меня, я имею в виду настоящего меня, пыталась понять, что не так с тем мной, что был в том сне. Мне хотелось ударить его по лицу и спросить: «Падение тебя ничему не научило?»

Кроули слегка приподнимает очки, трет глаза: 

— Ангел, я помню ту ночь, когда они принесли Адама. Когда меня ткнули носом в то, что я должен буду сделать. Я должен был его передать, и я никак не мог улизнуть, потому что они узнают. Они смотрели на меня. У меня не было выхода, ангел! И я чувствовал себя несчастным, приближая всеобщий конец. Я не хотел этого, не хотел делать собственными руками. Но не он. Понимаешь, ему было наплевать. 

Он делает новый глоток вина и яростно качает головой. 

— А потом он… я... сказал…

— Да?

Кроули сглатывает. 

— Я не могу повторить это, ангел. 

— Эй, все в порядке…

Азирафаэль берет его за руку, подтверждая, что все на самом деле в порядке и Кроули может не говорить ничего, если не хочет… или может сказать, и тогда все тоже будет в порядке, потому что никто его не осудит, что бы он ни сказал. 

— Я назвал тебя глупым и сказал, что ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы жить. И что мы не друзья…. и никогда ими не были. 

Голос Кроули ломается. Азирафаэль смотрит на него растерянно, потрясенный тем, что из всего, перечисленного Кроули, самого демона, похоже, больше всего огорчает именно это.

— О, дорогой, — говорит Азирафаэль, мягко сжимая его руку. 

— Прости, — бормочет Кроули, его голос дрожит. 

— И не подумаю. У тебя нет причин просить прощения, а мне не за что тебя прощать. Это было не по-настоящему. 

— Но это был мой сон, мое подсознание. Я не могу даже представить себе, что думаю о тебе так, но там, во сне… я это слышал! Я сам говорил тебе, что ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы жить.

Кроули запускает пальцы в волосы, чувствуя себя разбитым и сам не веря тому, что только что сказал своему ангелу. Так мог бы говорить с Азирафаэлем разве что Гавриил, и это делает ситуацию совершенно непереносимой, потому что Кроули убивает осознание, что во сне он вел себя с Азирафаэлем как чертов архангел, и теперь сам рассказывает об этом, и Азирафаэль все это слышит. Он даже представить себя таким не мог. И тем более — что таким его увидит ангел.

— Вот, значит, каким они хотели меня видеть, — говорит Кроули с горечью., — Что ж, эта версия меня не так уж и далека от истины. Я ведь вполне могу оправдать их ожидания. Могу оказаться таким. 

Азирафаэль медленно поднимает руки к лицу Кроули. 

— Можно?

Кроули требуется почти минута, чтобы сосредоточиться и понять, о чем его спрашивают. 

— Но… зачем тебе это? 

— Я просто хочу смотреть на тебя и видеть твои глаза, пока говорю. Пожалуйста? 

Кроули мягко кивает, и Азирафаэль деликатно снимает очки с его лица. 

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы тебе не пришлось столкнуться с этой версией тебя, так как это приносит тебе боль и заставляет чувствовать себя так плохо. Но я полагаю, что нет худа без добра и даже облака имеют серебряную подкладку, — говорит Азирафаэль, кладя очки на стол. 

Кроули морщится от его слов, но Азирафаэль не обращает на это внимания. 

— Полагаю, что даже из этого кошмара ты сможешь извлечь что-то хорошее. Та твоя версия еще и потому так сильно отличается от реальной, что на самом деле настоящий ты все время выбираешь быть хорошим, — продолжает Азирафаэль, глядя ему в глаза. — Каждый твой выбор важнее твоей демонической натуры, или как там это называется. Я видел, как ты много раз выбирал быть хорошим! Помнишь Потоп, когда ты жалел тех бедных детей? Или испанская инквизиция? Ты рассказывал мне, как тебе тогда было плохо, помнишь?. Потому что ты хороший, Кроули. Только благодаря тебе нам удалось остановить конец света... 

Кроули смотрит на него почти с иронией:

— Ты в этом уверен, ангел?

— Хорошо, хорошо, Адам, возможно, тоже сделал немало… ну, практически все. Но помнишь, как ты убеждал меня сделать хоть что-то, потому что я был настолько наивен и боялся идти против спущенных сверху установок и запретов? Ты был храбрее меня и лучше меня. И я искренне восхищаюсь тобой, Кроули, и по этой, и по многим другим причинам. 

Азирафаэль улыбается, когда говорит, и в тот момент он так полон любви, что даже не может с этим справиться. Он берет лицо Кроули в ладони, медленно поглаживая его скулы большими пальцами. 

— Когда я настаиваю на том, что ты хороший, несмотря на все твои протесты и отрицания, я не просто так говорю это, не чтобы с тобою поссориться. Я именно это и имею в виду, мой дорогой, каждый раз, когда я говорю это. Ты хороший, и ты, безусловно, очень добр ко мне. Имей в виду, ты остаешься добрым и хорошим, даже если и не собираешься этого признавать. Ты всегда таким был, даже когда я этого не заслуживал. На самом деле, и я думаю, что могу это утверждать искренне: ты сделал меня лучше. 

— Чепуха, — Кроули пытается мотнуть головой. 

— О, ни в коем случае. Именно ты, и не в последнюю очередь. Кем бы я был без тебя? Кем бы я стал? Знаешь, дорогой, это тот вопрос, на который я не хочу знать ответа.. 

Кроули больше не возражает. Он вообще не может ни о чем думать, когда Азирафаэль так близко и смотрит так мягко. Ангел наклоняется и касается его губ своими, придерживая ладонями лицо, словно боится, что Кроули отшатнется. Когда их губы наконец размыкаются, Азирафаэль обнимает его и крепко прижимает к себе. 

— Спасибо, — бормочет Кроули ему в плечо. 

— Не надо благодарности.

Они замирают, на мгновение или вечность. Кроули закрывает глаза, вознося горячую благодарность за то, что в этой реальности все правильно и возможно, и его обнимают руки Азирафаэля. Ему больше ничего не нужно для счастья, он мог бы так и заснуть, но тут Азирафаэль прерывает молчание: 

— Кроули?

— М-м-м?

Ангел колеблется, но недолго. 

— Я хочу извиниться. За то, что сказал, будто мы не были друзьями, и что ты мне не нравишься. Я вовсе так не думал тогда, хотя это меня и не оправдывает, я ведь все равно сказал. Думаю, именно эти мои лживые слова подсознательно так на тебя повлияли. Ты просто их повторил. Словно бы от себя.. 

— Это не твоя вина, ангел. 

— Полагаю, что все же моя. Сможешь ты меня когда-нибудь простить, дорогой?

Кроули фыркает. Так смешно слышать такое серьезное предположение от Азирафаэля, что Кроули может злиться на него дольше двух часов. Или даже минут.

— Конечно, ангел. 

— Спасибо, — Азирафаэль с явственным облегчением целует его в лоб. — И, пожалуйста, помни все, что я тебе говорил! Если тебе когда-нибудь снова встретится эта версия тебя в твоих снах, помни, что твой выбор сделал тебя лучше него. 

Кроули снова фыркает:

— Если я встречу его, я, твою мать, уничтожу его, вот что я сделаю!


End file.
